


Sushi?

by m_oliverfan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, William POV, but how could anyone compete with lena luthor?, i'm not convinced william is a bad guy, this is kind of silly but i'm posting it anyway, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_oliverfan/pseuds/m_oliverfan
Summary: William POV.He's just a guy who wants to ask his coworker on a date. How hard could it be?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 278





	Sushi?

**Author's Note:**

> this is so silly and short but i have tons of supercorp content in my google drafts and i'm itching to get some of it out there. most of it is longer and more serious than this, but this is the only thing that's done, so

William looked around anxiously as he waited for Kara to walk into Catco, tapping his knee nervously and glancing at the extra coffee he had picked up, hoping that it wouldn't get cold. It was around midday, and he knew Kara had been out for an interview all morning. 

He saw a blonde ponytail coming from the elevator and he jumped up, pressing his sweaty palms against his pants before grabbing the coffee and jogging over to her desk. 

“Kara!” He called out with a wave. 

Kara turned with a smile, reaching up to adjust her glasses as he came closer. “Hey, William.” 

“I - um - I got you this.” He held out the coffee. “Three extra pumps of vanilla, right?” 

Kara laughed delightedly and nodded. “Yeah, you remembered.” She took it and took a sip, letting out a hum. “Thanks. That was super sweet of you.” 

“Of course!” He grinned and took a deep breath. Now was his chance. “So, I was actually wondering about something.” He ran a hand over his slicked hair and smiled nervously. “I have a free hour or so before my next interview and I heard about this great new sushi place just down the block. I was wondering if you would like to come have lunch?” 

Kara smiled even wider. “You know I can’t turn down sushi!” 

“Great!” He smiled at her. 

She’d opened her mouth again when her attention was taken by something over his shoulder. Her eyes widened and her smile didn’t get  _ bigger _ , but it got more genuine, warmer. William turned with a frown to see Lena Luthor walking towards them with purpose, her eyes on Kara. 

“Lena!” Kara moved forward and hugged her. “Hey, I thought you were in meetings all morning?” 

Lena leaned back and smiled at her. “Well, I got off the call with Japan early and I wanted to come see if my favorite reporter felt like getting lunch? I’m craving a Noonan’s salad.” 

“Of course!” Kara said without hesitation, one hand still on Lena’s arm, where it hadn’t moved since she’d given her a hug. They stared at each other for a few moments and William almost felt the need to turn around and busy himself with something else before Kara turned around and seemed to remember that he was, in fact, standing right behind her. 

“William!” Her smile fell slightly. “Rain check on that?” She moved to grab her bag from where she had sat it down and was already moving back towards Lena, glancing at the other woman with a warm look as Lena grabbed her arm. 

“Oh, sure.” He said, waving limply at her. She waved over her shoulder as Lena led her away, following after the CEO and looking like no one else in the world even existed, much less the guy trying to ask her out.

William looked around, slightly confused, before he caught the eye of someone. 

“Nia!” He called out, jogging over and taking a seat on the edge of her desk. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” She leaned back in her chair. “Ask away.” 

He waved a hand at where Kara and Lena had disappeared. “Is that… something?” 

She looked at him. “Is  _ what  _ something?” 

“You know, Kara and Lena.” He elaborated. “Is there… something going on between them?” He asked hesitantly. At her searching look he went on quickly, “It’s just, I don’t want to step on anybody’s toes, you know? Or go where I’m obviously not welcome. It’s just that I really like Kara and I thought she was single, but if she’s actually not that’s totally fine, I’d rather just know before -.” 

“We don’t talk about it.” Nia said simply, cutting him off. 

He blinked at her. “What?”

“We don’t talk about it.” Nia repeated herself, turning back to her computer. “Kara and Lena. We just… don’t talk about it.” 

“Who’s ‘we’?” 

“Everyone.” Nia said, as if it was obvious. She turned her chair back to look at him again. “Look, if the two of them aren’t going to acknowledge that something is going on, then the rest of us will just have to ignore it as well. Does that mean that I’m going to encourage you to ask Kara on a date? No.” 

“No.” He repeated. 

“No.” She agreed. “Because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but people don’t really burn a Luthor and live to tell the tale. Some guy was harassing Kara to go out for donuts two months ago - and by harassing I mean he asked her  _ two times  _ \- and he was blacklisted an hour later.” Nia looked up at him warningly. “Don’t do it, William. Trust me.” 

He shook his head. “But that’s not really fair. What if Kara  _ wants  _ to go on a date with me? She just said yes to sushi!” 

“Kara wants to go eat anywhere with anyone.” Nia said. “That doesn’t mean she’s interested in you romantically. I’ve been at enough game nights with the two of them to see the longing looks and the lingering touches - don’t even get me started on the way they look at each other across this office when they think the other isn’t looking - to know that Kara isn’t interested in anything romantic with someone who isn’t her billionaire best friend.” Nia smiled at him pityingly. “I would look elsewhere, is what I’m trying to say.” 

He sighed and looked over to the elevators, as if the confusing two women were going to come back up again. “Right.” He stood up and ran a hand over his hair and couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “Well, that’s that, then, isn’t it?” 

Nia called out as he was walking away. “And you might want to start by asking Kara to vouch for you  _ as a friend _ to her not-girlfriend.” 

He spun around. “What do you mean?” 

“Check your email.” She said with a knowing look. 

William sat down and pulled up his work email, groaning as he saw the subject line and whipping out his phone to beg Kara to tell Lena that it was a purely platonic outing he had suggested. 

**To William Dey**

**From catcohr@media.com**

**Subject Line: Inappropriate Conduct with Coworkers in the Workplace**


End file.
